


After The Helmet Comes Off: The Sequel

by FandomLovingFreak



Series: After The Helmet Comes Off [2]
Category: Star Wars, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda - Freeform, Dad!Din Djarin, Dad!Din FULL SPEED AHEAD, Din Djarin - Freeform, F/M, Mando, Mando’a, Reader Insert, din Djarin in the BEST FATHER AND HUSBAND EVER, domestic married life, husband!Din, i will make you cry bc it’s THAT soft, soft, the mandalorian - Freeform, theyre all adorable, you have a lot of children, 🤣
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLovingFreak/pseuds/FandomLovingFreak
Summary: This is a time jump of about 10 years from my fic After The Helmet Comes Off! You and Din are the proud parents of Kou and four other children (Jak, Noa, Mari, and Eve). Life can get crazy with so many kids but you two make it work:)Here’s the link for After The Helmet Comes Off ! I strongly recommend reading it (it’s ONLY 18 chapters!!) before you begin this one!Enjoy!https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841312/chapters/52125034
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Mando/reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: After The Helmet Comes Off [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661173
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Din’s the best dad ever (we been knowin) and he wouldn’t mind having like at least 4 more kids ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Link to cover art my dudes below (also the link to my Pedro thirst blog :))
> 
> https://mandoispunk.tumblr.com/post/612315964317515776/you-already-know-ive-made-a-cover-for-after-the

The afternoon is relatively quiet, except for the squeals of your children in the distance as they play with their father. You stand up to see them better before glancing down at the child swaddled against your chest. Your fifth (and last, hopefully) baby has just turned six months old this month! She looks the most like you out of the other three (and Kou of course). She has your (y/h/c) hair and your (y/e/c) eyes.

"Do you want to go play with daddy and your older siblings, Eve?" You ask. She speaks baby gibberish back to you. You walk towards your husband and children, who are climbing all over their father like he's their personal jungle gym. The youngest, Mari and Noa, cling to Din's legs as Jak clings to his back. Kou claps and giggles, watching the entire fiasco from the ground. Din's trying to walk with the three of them clinging to them, successfully dragging the two across the dirt. His whole face is lit up, laughter echoing around the forest.

"Careful now you three. You almost put dad's back out last week." The five of them glance up at your voice. Eve squeals when she sees Din, wiggling around in her baby wrap and kicking excitedly. The kids jump off their father, coming to say hi to their baby sister before running off to play some game they had made up with Kou.

"I'm fine (y/n) it wasn't that bad." He walks up to you, letting Eve grab onto his fingers.

You roll your eyes at your husband, "You could barely walk for a week last time, Din Djarin."

"Mommy's overreacting. Isn't she Evie?" He presses a kiss to the top of Eve's head before pressing a quick kiss to your lips. You smile fondly at him. Age has definitely made Din more handsome, if that was even possible. His hair still remained dark, only a sprinkle of grey here and there to indicate time had passed. Ten years has gone by since he removed his helmet and shed his previous life as a Mandalorian to settle down on this planet with you to raise your family. Time flies when you've got four kids under ten and one child that never seems to age.

Eve reaches for Din, making sounds of distress when she realizes she's stuck against your body and can't reach her daddy.

You pick her up out of her wrap, holding her out for Din to take, "She wants you."

He grins, scooping her up into the air and spinning her around. She giggles and kicks her legs wildly. "You miss your daddy?" He asks her as she continues to wiggle around in glee.

 _He's such a good dad._ You think to yourself as you watch him play with your baby. Of course he did things like this on the daily with the other kids, but Din with a tiny baby would always be your favorite sight. Watching him interact with Eve made you long for another baby.

 _I have to stay strong and not be tempted_ , you think to yourself. Even if Din holding baby Eve was perfect and you wished she would remain small forever to quench the baby fever.

 _Kou is your forever baby_ , you think to yourself. But Evie would have be the last baby. You did want to enjoy your five children now, and stop obsessing about having any others.

"What are you thinking about?" Din asks as you walk back to your home.

You smile shyly before deciding to be honest with him, "That you're a good dad to our children and that seeing you with Eve makes me want to have another one. But!" you look at him to gage his reaction to your words, "I know that we shouldn't. We already have five kids."

He's silent for a moment, "We can do whatever you want to do."

You roll your eyes playfully, "No we can not Din Djarin. We don't need a sixth child. I can tell I've put a bad idea into your head." He loves being a dad, you are completely aware of that.

Din chuckles, "C'mon (y/n). One more." You're aware that he is teasing you but you have a sneaking suspicion he _wouldn't mind_ having another one.

"We said that before Eve was born," you remind him.

Din smiles at you, pulling you closer to his chest, "I'm content with the five we have now."

"Promise?" you grin at him.

"I promise, kar'ta."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's out to get some supplies in the village and leaves Din home with all five of the kidos!

The walk back from the village is peaceful. The sun sparkles through the leaves of the trees and the warm spring breeze ghosts across your skin. The absence of your children feels strange, but Din had insisted they stay back with him.

*

“I can handle them,” he had insisted.

“I don’t know, Din…” It wasn’t like you didn’t trust him; you completely trusted him! He was a wonderful, caring father who was completely capable. You only felt anxious because neither one of you had attempted to handle all five of the kids at once alone, ever!

“It’ll be fine,” he assures you by soothingly caressing your arm, “plus Eve, Kou, Mari, and Noa will be napping most of the time.”

"Are you sure, Din?"

"Yes. Besides, it would be a nightmare to try and bring them with you."

Eventually, you had agreed, leaving your husband with the kids before lunchtime.

*

The village had been alive with people bargaining for fruits & grains. You picked up essentials. Refilling your cabinets with foods, Din hadn’t been able to plant in your fields and other small items. Your fabric bags full, you walked back in blissful silence.

_ I wonder how Din and the children are doing. _

Were they okay? It made you anxious to think about all the things that  _ could _ go wrong. Five very active children are a lot to handle. You are entirely aware of that. And usually, you and Din were there to wrangle them up  _ together _ . Imagining what could go wrong and Din having to deal with it alone...it made you feel irrationally uneasy.

You picked up your pace, needing to get home to your family as soon as humanly possible.

*

Opening up the door, you heard no commotion. No screaming or crying. 

_ A good sign. _

You set down your bags on the kitchen table, as you hear muffled voices coming from your bedroom. 

Investigating, you creep towards the door, looking through the small opening careful not to open it further. Your children lay around Din on the bed listening to him talk. Baby Eve and Kou have their heads on his chest as he holds them. Eve has her pacifier in her mouth, gazing up at her daddy. Her little fingers clutch his shirt. You can tell Kou is about to pass out, as his big brown eyes struggle to stay open. He leans against the headboard with the other three sprawled out around him. The other three yawn occasionally but seem determined to listen to his story. 

He’s telling them about one of his adventures. A story you’ve heard a few times, but new and exciting for the children. They gaze adoringly at their father as he entertains them. 

You notice Din looking at you. He motions for you to come in subtly. You tiptoe into the room, trying not to disturb the storytime.

“Mommy!” Mari sits up.

“Hello, my loves.” You kiss Din before gathering Mari into your arms, sitting down next to Din. Noa snuggles up next to your side as Din continues his story.

*

An hour passes by after the last of your children dozes off. Din told many stories that made it hard for them to doze off, but even Jak couldn’t resist sleeping forever.

Careful not to wake them, you and Din can escape the room to put Kou and Eve in their beds before returning to the living room.

“Everything went fine?” You sit comfortably in his arms on the couch.

“Right after you left, it got chaotic, I won’t lie,” he grins, “but once I got them all in our bed, it got easier.”

“Well, they love it when you tell them stories.”

Din kisses your temple, “it’s crazy how they love those stories. I would have never guessed back; then I was bounty hunting to provide bedtime stories for our future kids.”

You giggle, “I guess that’s one way to put it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do we feel about Din's POV? Would that be something you guys would like (for this specific chapter and maybe other chapters in the future!?) that? 
> 
> We could see what was so chaotic about Din's day with the kids when reader's out!
> 
> Chime off in the comments if you're interested in Din's POV of Ch 2!
> 
> \- EC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din's POV from Ch 2~

"Everything will be fine (y/n)." He promises her for the thousandth time. His wife's need to visit the village to buy a few things they were running low on allows him to care for their children for the first time alone. At first, she had insisted on taking all five of the kids with her, and immediately, he had pipped up, telling her that the kids could stay back with him. He could do this. He's been a father long enough to feel confident caring for all five of them.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "they're so  _ hyperactive _ . We could all go to the market."

She looked like she wanted a break from the chaos they provided.

"No, you deserve a break. I've got this.”

*

Setting Eve down on a blanket, he sits down to watch the other four kids as they run around the trees.

"Hey! Stay by the house!" he yells as Jak attempts to sneak away with Kou in his arms.

"Sorry, dad!" Three voices echo.

Din shakes his head, grinning. Eve looks up at him, trying to scootch over to him. He focuses on his youngest daughter for a moment before he hears Mari screaming. He stands up quickly when she comes running towards him with Noa following close behind her. 

"Hey! Noa! Do  _ not _ hit your sister." He follows after Noa chasing Mari, picking Noa up, "what did I say?" His voice is stern but not unkind as he frowns at the little guy.

"You said to not hit Mari." Noa looks sheepishly at his father.

Setting down Noa, Din says, "Do you understand?" 

"Yes…" Noa looks down at his feet.

"Okay. Let's all go inside. I think we've had enough rough time." He gathers up Eve and Kou, leading the other children back into the house.

*

"I don't want to nap, dad!" Mari yells as she and Noa jump up and down on their beds. 

Eve and Kou sit at his hip as he watches the chaos in the bedroom unfold. On top of the things that can go in this moment, Eve starts crying, which triggers Kou. Din sighs heavily.

Two crying children in hand, he turns around, "okay. All of you follow me."

* 

He gets them all into the large bed, calming Eve and Kou down before he starts telling them the story of when he found Kou.

"Kou saved you?" Noa asks.

"Yeah! Kou saved dad from the Mudhorn!" Jak chimes in.

"Did he really, daddy?" Mari asks. She holds Kou's little hand in hers.

"Yes, he did," he glances over at the door. (y/n) is peering in through the cracked open door, watching him and the children. He motions for her to come into the room.

"Mommy!" Mari sits up excitedly.

"Hello, my loves." (y/n) kisses him before settling into the bed with them. Din takes a moment to soak in the feeling of having his entire family together. He won't admit it to her because he is capable of taking care of their babies, but everything feels better when she's around. They're a team, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could use any love I can get right now.  
> My job essentially told me not to come to work but they will not be paying me, and all my university classes are now online which is a huge bummer because I'm not paying for online instruction!!!   
> Anways, wash your hands and please just stay home and read great fanfiction! We need to do whatever we can to stop the spread! 
> 
> Ch 4 should be up soon (because of all this time I have now lmfao) and it's smutty ;)
> 
> Enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din speaking mando'a got me feeling some sorta way 🥵

Raking your fingers down his back, you try and keep your voice low. You had successfully put the kids to bed earlier than usual, which left a larger opportunity for  _ adult time. Y _ ou'd be damned if you didn't get some alone time with Din tonight.

Currently, Din has his mouth on your neck, hands roaming across your body feverishly. Your legs are around his waist, letting him grind into you teasingly.

"Maker…" you throw your head back on the pillow, fingers pulling at his hair, encouraging his actions, "I've been waiting for this all day. I need to feel you inside of me."

He grunts in response, beginning to pull your shirt over your head.

"You need to hurry up." 

"We have time, kar' ta," he continues to take his precious time, letting his hands roam your sides leisurely. You frown, frustrated that he wasn't already inside of you but also that he wasn't taking the threat and possibility of your children walking in at any moment seriously. Those kids are  _ talented _ at interrupting any private moment between you and your husband.

Your fingers find the edge of his sleep pants. You lightly stroke the skin right above, letting your fingers roam under the fabric. Cheekily, you grab a handful of his ass, causing him to press against your hips in surprise.

Din gasps, pulling away before returning to your ear to growl, "what do you think you're doing, (y/n)?"

You smile innocently, hands still roaming his skin, "hopefully getting your pants off." 

He lets you push the material further down his hips, "Is that what you want cyar' ika?" The sound of his voice makes you ache, "Gar dush dala. Ratiin copad ner kad…"

You whimper, "Elek Din, ratiin."

Finally, he sheds his pants, climbing back on top of you to rub himself against the wetness between your thighs. You pull him down to your mouth, trying to keep yourself quiet as he begins to push the—

"Mommy?" Din's off of you in a flash. 

_ Damnit _ .

You sit up, pulling the comforter up over your chest as Din struggles to get his pants on. Mari is in the doorway, holding onto her yellow blankie. Din's able to get his pants back on in record time, quickly heading for the door. 

_ All my hard work is reversed in an instant _ , you pout to yourself.

"What's wrong, ik' aad?" Din asks, picking up your daughter.

"I had a bad dream." She cuddles close to her chest.

"Yeah? Let's get you back in bed, and I'll tell you a bedtime story." Din gives you apologetic eyes as he leaves the room. You sigh, putting your clothes back on. You feel tired now, a side effect of being a parent, and so you go around the room, blowing the candles out and cleaning up the discarded clothing. Climbing back into bed, you wait for Din to come back.

Your door creaks open, and Din walks back in, yawning, "she woke up Noa, who also wanted a bedtime story." You smile, trying not to look disappointed over the way the night went. 

Din climbs into the bed, settling close to you, "can I hold you, kar' ta?" You nod, and he shuffles closer to gather you into his arms. "I'm sorry that tonight didn't end how we wanted."

You sigh, "remember when we could have sex, however, and whenever we wanted? Everything was so much easier then."

"No, it wasn't. I had a helmet on, (y/n). I was always focused on not smacking your head against mine."

Laughter escapes you before you can stop it, "that's what you were thinking about?"

He snorts, "some of the time. It wasn't necessarily  _ easy _ having sex with the helmet on."

"You're telling me, you spent a good amount of time thinking about keeping your head the appropriate amount of space from mine so we wouldn't head butt each other, while you had your dick in me?" The two of you laugh over the memories on the Razor Crest. Din's bunk had been too small already the act, and Din's helmet was cumbersome, but neither had ever stopped you from being physical.

"I don't remember a time we've been alone long enough to have sex," he admits.

"Naptime," you remind him. Naptime had been  _ very good _ .

"Naptime is dangerous," he reminds you.

"But isn't that part of the fun?" you tease, caressing his jaw.

Din rolls his eyes, kissing your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Gar dush dala. Ratiin copad ner kad (ROUGH TRANSLATION) You naughty woman. Always desire my cock/penis.  
> Elek ratiin (ROUGH TRANSLATION) yes, always
> 
> Also, word order who? lol I don't know the language :')


End file.
